Siblings can be complicated
by Peaceloveauthor13
Summary: Henry's, Charlotte's and Jasper's parents have been killed in a shooting. Ray takes them (and piper) under his wing as his own. The three are having to adjust from being just friends to more than that. And to having Ray as their new dad. Which is harder than they thought it would be. Henry then has to tell Piper his biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey! This isn't my first fanfiction story but this is my first Henry Danger story. By the way, this story takes place a while after Jasper finds out Henry is Kid Danger. So excited for what this story holds! Please comment what you think! Here's chapter one!

 **Chapter One: Eliminated**

Jasper, Charlotte and their parents are coming to Henry's house to eat dinner. The three of them were gunna go to junknstuff later. But they didn't know was that outside each of their homes was someone armed and watching.

Henry's POV

Tonight felt like a normal night. I went to school.

Went to work (no emergencies).

It had been a long day, I'm in the living room with my family, My Mom, Dad and my annoying little sister Piper.

But no matter what, Piper always tried to get me in trouble.

"Mom! Henry un followed me!" Piper exclaimed.

"What? Why sweetie?"

"Because he said he was tired of seeing my dumb posts!"

I was surprised about the whole thing because it wasn't even true! But her posts are very dumb.

"It's not true!"

"I'm out of here!"

I then left and went upstairs to my bedroom.

I just didn't understand why Piper does all the stuff she does. She is just one big drama queen.

I then sat on the couch in my room and took an unexpected nap.

 ***30 minutes later** *

I woke up from the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Come in!"

It was Jasper and Charlotte.

They came and sat on the couch with me.

"Why are you so upset Hen?" Charlotte asked concerned.

"Piper blamed me for something I didn't do." I sighed.

"That drama queen." Charlotte said annoyed.

"That doesn't surprise me, I'm glad I got a job at Junknstuff so I don't have to watch/play with her anymore." Jasper said relieved.

I had been best friends with them for as long as I could remember. I knew I could always be honest with them. They were (almost) like a brother and sister to me.

All the sudden we heard gunshots.

We ran to the balcony of the stairs and stopped right in our tracks. Our parents had been killed.

Blood was everywhere.

Tears started to fill our eyes.

But where was Piper? I thought.

Then we saw the killer.

We ran back to my room.

The killer followed.

"Where do we go?" A freaked out Jasper said.

I looked around the room and saw the window was open.

Then the killer appeared again.

I grabbed Jasper and Charlotte's hands and we screamed our heads off as we went down.

I heard another gunshot.

I had never been so scared in my life.

Once we landed, my arm started to hurt really bad.

Before my world went black, I heard sirens and people rush up to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So what did you guys think of chapter one? I start high school in a few days so I'm going to be really busy. So it may be a while until I post more chapters. I'm going to try to update as much as I can. I don't want to end up not ever finishing the story! Now on with the story…

Chapter Two: **My life has been rearranged**

 **Henry's POV**

I woke up to lights burning my eyes.

It took some thinking that I was in the hospital.

But where was Charlotte and Jasper?

And where was Piper?

I haven't seen her since our fight.

A nurse saw that I was awake then left the room and came back with Ray.

I was so happy to see him!

"You ok Henry?"

I looked to my left and saw my right arm was broken.

It must have broke during the fall.

"Well my arm is broken and my family is gone but other than that…." I was cut off.

"Not all of your family." Ray interrupted.

"Huh?"

" Piper. She survived."

"What happened? I didn't even see her during the shooting!" I said shocked.

"Once the killer got inside your home, Piper was in her room. Unfortunately, he got to her room and shot her in the arm. Luckily, the paramedics arrived in time to take her to the hospital." Ray explained.

"But what about Charlotte and Jasper?" I asked.

"They are fine, only minor injuries.

They will leave next week, the same day as you." Ray answered.

"But what about Piper?"

"She will leave in about a month."

I couldn't believe it.

So much has happened in such short time.

My parents were gone, but not my sister.

Not sure if it was good or bad.

"So where are we gunna go? We don't have our families."

"You can all stay with me." Ray said.

"Really?"

"Really."

I was very excited about living with Ray but something came across my mind.

Something I didn't think about before.

If Me, Jasper, Charlotte and Piper are going to live with Ray,

What about my secret? That I'm Kid Danger.

Piper doesn't know.

"Oh no." I sighed.

"What kid?' Ray asked.

I looked around and saw no one else was in the room.

I motioned Ray to come closer.

"Piper doesn't know my secret, that I'm Kid Danger!" I whispered.

"Aw man!" Ray said frustrated.

"She'll blab to the whole world that her brother, Henry Hart is Kid Danger and his boss, Ray Manchester is Captain Man!" Ray said.

"But Henry, she will be in the hospital for a whole month we will worry about it when the time comes." Ray finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Things are getting crazy right? Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, favorite, and followed my story! It really means a lot. I love hearing what you think! Please keep reviewing etc. Here's chapter three!

Chapter three: A familiar place called home now

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Henry's POV

Today was finally the day.

Me, Jasper and Charlotte were leaving the hospital.

I was getting my cast off in four weeks too.

I was glad to be leaving because the food was terrible. Sometimes when a doctor or a nurse wasn't in the room Ray would sneak food in for me.

Ray was the best.

Then Ray walked in.

"You ready to go Kid?"

"Heck yea!" I replied.

A nurse then came in behind Ray with a wheelchair.

She and Ray helped me in the wheelchair.

I didn't think it was necessary for them to wheel me to the car, but the nurse insisted in case something happened unexpected.

I just went with it.

I was just ready to get home, to my new home.

Right behind me was two more nurses wheeling Charlotte and Jasper.

I was happy to see them too because I had not seen them in a couple days since some nurses wheeled my bed to each of their rooms to see them.

Which seemed like forever ago.

We got outside, the nurses helped us get into car, then we left.

*15 minutes later*

The four of us arrived at JunkNstuff.

"Ray, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure kid."

"In the man cave, so no one can hear us." I added.

We then went down the elevator (still not fixed)

And sat down at the table.

"So what were you wanting to talk about Henry?" Charlotte asked.

I sighed. "Piper."

"Piper?" Jasper said confused.

"Oh yea dang it!" Ray said.

"She doesn't know Henry's secret!" Charlotte said.

"Why does that matter? I thought we weren't telling anyone else. I was the last person you told." Jasper said.

"Listen, since we are (including Piper) are living with Ray now, Ray lives here in the man cave. Piper knows what the man cave looks like because she had a private tour a few months back. She is a HUGE fan of Captain Man and Kid Danger. And since she will find out that I her brother, is Kid Danger and Ray her new ummmm….."

"Dad." Ray finished.

"Yes, and her new dad Ray, is Captain Man!" I finally let it all out.

"Oh yea!" Jasper said finally understanding the problem.

"So what are we gunna do? Piper is going to be released from the hospital in four weeks!" Charlotte said.

"I have an idea! Ray, isn't there an extra storage room in the back of JunkNstuff?"

"Yes, there is I forgot about that room." Ray answered.

"Anyway, that can be Piper's room, and if she asks about where our rooms are, they are down the elevator but we never let her down there." I explained my idea.

" That could work." Ray said.

"Yea it could!" Charlotte and Jasper agreed.

"Well it looks like we got a plan!" I said relaxed.

They may have got a plan but they didn't dig the hole deep enough than they should have.


	4. Chapter 4: OPERATION SECRET LOCKDOWN

Author's note: Hope you guys are liking the story! I bet the last sentence in chapter three is really making you think. Now continuing on…..

Chapter four: OPERATION: SECRET LOCKDOWN

Four weeks later…..

*Henry's POV*

Today I was finally getting my cast off.

But here's the part I'm still not ready for: Piper is going home today,

I just hope this plan works…..

"Henry Hart." A nurse called.

I was in my thinking zone I had zoned out for a minute.

Ray and I followed the nurse to the back, to the room I would be in.

"The Doctor will be here in a moment." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Ray said.

*Few minutes later*

The Doctor walks in.

"Henry? You ready to get that cast off?" The Doctor asked.

"Yea, so I don't have to take a bath with a trash bag on my arm!"

Something looked awfully familiar about the Doctor. I had been to the Bone and Joint Doctor before. But what was it?

'Henry, before I can take this cast off I need to give you this shot."

"Why is that?" Ray asked.

"To keep him very still while I cut the cast off." The doctor answered.

Something just isn't right. I have never heard of getting a shot before you get a cast off.

The Doctor then stuck the shot in my opposite arm.

And a few seconds later cut the cast off.

Then my world went black. Again.

*No POV*

"What did you do to him? Ray exclaimed.

"Oh he will be fine, the effects will wear off within an hour." The Doctor said not worried not one bit.

"You are dismissed."

Ray wheels Henry out in a wheelchair.

"But why did he give him a shot?" Ray thought to himself.

*Few hours later*

*Henry's POV*

My eyes opened.

I was in the car.

I sat up and looked around.

They got Piper already.

But wait when?

I was so confused.

"Ray, when did you get Piper?" I asked.

"Oh just a few minutes ago while you were out." Ray said.

"How did you get zoned out like that?" Charlotte asked.

"The weird doctor gave Henry a shot before he cut the cast off. Then boom! He was out." Ray explained.

"They don't give shots when you are getting a cast off!" Jasper said.

"Yea that is weird." I said.

"Yea a little suspicious…." Said Charlotte.

"Pull the car over now! I want McDonalds!" Pull over now!" Yelled Piper.

Piper sure hasn't changed. Normally, my parents would stop, but I knew Ray would handle it very differently.

"Sorry no McDonalds it's time you had some real discipline!" Said Ray.

He sounded different parenting.

We then arrived at JunkNstuff.

"You live here? In this dump!" Piper exclaimed.

I sure wished Piper had an OFF button.

"Well get used to it because I didn't have to let you live with me. You could be living on the streets like an animal!"

"Gross!" Piper said sarcastically.

We then walked inside, and took Piper to her new room.

"Ta Da!" We all said.

The room looked like a replica of the man cave but piper style.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Piper screams.

"I love it!"

At least she is happy.

"But where are your rooms?" Piper asks pointing at me, Jasper and Charlotte.

'Oh yea….."

"They are down the elevator." Charlotte finishes.

"Then why is mine up here?" Piper said snooty.

"Because…."

"We ran out of room and this was the only space left." Ray said.

"But you can't go down there!" Jasper says.

"Why not?"

"Cause there are things down there that only people above 13 can see!" Ray says.

"Ok…." Piper says annoyed.

Ray, Jasper, Charlotte and I leave the room and go down the elevator.

Piper sneaks out of her room soon as she hears the elevator door closes.

"I wonder what this place actually is?" Piper says.

Piper presses the elevator button.


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

Author's note: Hope you guys are liking the story! As always thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows etc. Hearing what you think helps me as a writer so I know how I'm doing! Please keep doing all that good stuff! Sadly this story is coming to an end, there is one chapter left after this one. I'm sad it's all coming to an end but I can't wait to write more stories in the future! Not sure what I am writing after this story as of now…. Sorry I kept you guys waiting!

Chapter five:

*Henry's POV*

The four of us just finished helping Schwoz set up the new "DANGER SYSTEM" .

"So what it the "DANGER SYSTEM" supposed to do?" Charlotte asked.

"It is a security system that I created to protect the Man Cave from outsiders." Schwoz explained.

"Like people who don't know me and Henry's true identifies." Ray added.

All the sudden we heard an alarm system go off.

I assumed it was the DANGER SYSTEM.

"Jasper, check the camera footage." Ray told Jasper.

Jasper checks the camera footage and his eyes go big.

"Piper…..is…" Jasper stuttered.

"Is what?" Charlotte snapped.

"Coming down the…elevator." Jasper finished.

"Quick put us on lock down!" Yelled Ray.

I pressed the button but it wouldn't work.

"Lockdown will be in effect when the elevator comes down." The computer said.

"Great Schwoz look what you got us into to!" Snapped Ray.

"It's supposed to be a good thing, so in case of an emergency. I didn't know Henry's little sister was coming down the elevator!" Replied Schwoz.

"What do we do Ray?" I panicked.

Ray sighed.

He took very deep breaths.

"We tell her, I had a feeling this would happen. This may be what's best." He said.

"I think your right." I sighed.

I didn't want to tell her, she has always had a crush on Kid Danger and she will flip when she finds out I was Kid Danger the whole time. Her brother. I thought to myself.

Then I heard the elevator open.

I turned around and there she was.

Her eyes were big.

"I'm in the Man Cave?"

"Do you work for Captain Man Henry? Ray?" Piper asked snooty.

Ray shoots a pass out ray at Piper.

*FEW MINUTES LATER*

Ray and I took Piper do one of rooms in the back.

It was just me and him.

Everyone else was in the Man Cave on look out since we are on lockdown in case Piper goes ballistic.

Our plan was to tell Piper almost the same way I (accidentally) told Jasper a while back.

Piper wakes up.

"Where am I?" She said in a daze.

"Listen Piper, there's something we have to tell you." I started.

"Something we never did want to tell you….." Ray said.

"We are going to blow a bubble." Ray added.

"And we are going to blow your mind!" I chanted.

"Ok…." Piper said with a confused face.

That confused face was about to go from what? To whoaaaa!

We get our bubble gum out, we blow them and transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger.

Piper mouth was open wide.

Her eyes were big again.

"I don't understand….." She said.

"We don't work for Captain Man…."

"We ARE Captain Man and Kid Danger!" We both said.

"Surprise!"

"I can't believe this!" Piper exclaimed.

"My brother is Kid Danger and his boss is Captain Man!"

"Wait until I tell all of the Man Fans!"

"Stop!" Ray yelled at her.

At least he didn't blow her phone up like he did mine.

"Why?"

'Because that could put us and YOU in danger!" Ray replied.

"Only Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz know.' I told her.

"What's a Schwoz?"

"You'll meet him later." Said Ray.

All the sudden out of no where my world went black again…

*NO POV*

"Henry!" Gasped Ray.

"Finally! My plan is working!" Crackled a familiar voice.

No one could see him only hear.

"What did you do to Henry?" Cried Ray.

"I, Dr. Minyak gave him a shot so he cant help you from the danger that is happening later today….." He laughed.

"Dr. Minyak?" Ray gasped.

"Dr who?" Piper said confused.

"We're doomed." Ray said slapping himself.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Until the final chapter…..


	6. Chapter 6:So this means

Author's note: Well this story is sadly ending. I know you are eager to read the ending. I always am when I'm reading a story! Thanks for everything you guys have done! I love reading your reviews! Also, most people on here that write stories are adults but I just started high school this week. So yea I'm a highschooler! I wanted to wait to tell until the end of the story because I wanted it to be a surprise! So thanks for all the feedback! Since I'm young that really helps! Now what you all been waiting for….

Chapter six: So this means…

*No POV*

*Continuing from previous chapter*

The voice of all the sudden stopped. He didn't seem to be in the room it was like a recorded speaker was on. There was no telling with Dr. Minyak because he is a maniac!

Ray tried opening the door.

It wouldn't budge.

"Jasper, Charlotte Schwoz help!" Screamed Ray.

The three rush up and open the door.

The door appeared to be locked from the inside.

"Thank goodness!" Said Piper.

"What's wrong with Henry?" Asked a concerned Charlotte.

"The weird Doctor turned out to be Dr. Minyak and the weird shot is in effect!" Ray answered panicky.

"Oh no!" Gasped Jasper, Charlotte and Schwoz.

"We have to find out what that maniac is up to!" Ray said.

"But you can't go alone!" Jasper added.

Ray turns to Piper.

'Would you fill in for Kid Danger?" He asked nervously.

"Besides, remember when you took down "The Spoiler?" I was impressed so I think you can defend yourself well." He added.

"Really? Yes I will!" Piper answered excitedly.

"Have fun because I did it once and came back covered in Pig slop!" Charlotte said thinking of that memory.

"We will take care of Henry, while you take care of Dr. Minyak." Schwoz said.

Ray picks up Henry and takes him into his bedroom to take off his Kid Danger suit. Then takes him to the Man Cave puts him on Schwoz's stretcher.

Everyone else follows.

"Now blow a bubble." Ray tells Piper.

Piper blows the bubble gum and transforms into Kid Danger.

Everyone cheers.

"This was my biggest dream, I thought it would never come true!" Exclaimed Piper.

"Well let's go!" Ray said.

"Up the tube!" Chanted Ray and Piper.

*FEW HOURS LATER*

Ray and Piper have reached Dr. Minyak's lab.

Which isn't very hidden.

Ray then kicks the door down.

"How man it's Captain Man and Kid… Who?" The Maniac stopped.

"That isn't the real kid Danger!" He laughed.

"How do you even know?" Snapped Piper.

"Because I gave a shot to the real Kid Danger so he would be in a deep sleep!

And that so called Kid Danger is a girl! Girls are just wimps who are scaredy cats!"

"You call this being a wimp?" Piper replied sarcastically.

Ray has always knew this even from the beginning to never call Piper names or harass her in anyway or there would be problems.

Piper jumps on top of the maniac and hits, stomps, punched and many other painful things.

"I think she got this." Ray laughed to himself.

Man that girl was good!

After a few minutes, he was worn to the bone.

It would be a while into he was his crazy self again.

Then the cops showed up and had him arrested.

*BACK AT THE MAN CAVE*

'That was fun!" Piper said as she and Ray returned to home.

"How did it go?" A familiar voice said.

It was Henry.

"Piper beat the stew out of him and didn't even need my help!" Ray said proudly.

"You're ok Henry!" Piper said and ran up to him in a hug.

Henry has never seen his sister so happy to see him.

"Yea Schwoz saved me." Henry said.

"And Ray I forgot to ask. Since the four of us kids are living with you, does that make us…brothers and sisters now?" Piper spoke up.

"Yes."

"We're what now?" Jasper said.

"And does it mean we can call you…Dad?" Henry asked nervously.

"Yes!" Ray laughed.

They all joined in a hug.

But this wasn't the end.

It was the beginning of them being a family.

Together.


	7. From the Author

Readers:

Hey guys! Sorry no this isn't an extra chapter! This is just me telling you guys that you guessed it! A sequel for this story! I'm not exactly finished brain storming the ideas so for now I'm not saying what the plot is. And I want to keep it a surprise! I know it will be about what Ray, Henry, Piper, Jasper and Charlotte do next together as a family! Writing **"We're what now?"** was so much fun because Piper (on the real show on tv) she doesn't know Henry's secret. It was fun writing about something that isn't on the show. I wonder if Piper will actually find out Henry's secret in the future on the show. We will just have to wait and see! Thanks for everything you guys have done! Following, alert subscription, Favorite author list, reviewing etc. You have no idea how much I appreciate it all! Like I told in the last chapter, I'm a freshman in high school so yea I'm young so reading what you think really helps! Please review and tell me what you thought about the story. One more thing, sadly I have school so I'm going too busy to write stories so I will start writing/posting the sequel Labor Day Weekend because I get the weekend off and that Monday so I will have time then. Can't wait for you to read it!

Peaceloveauthor13


End file.
